Heian Monogatari/Script
Season 1 = - The Melancholy of Kingyo Hime & Kamaitachi = ;Kingyo Hime: Grandpa Goldfish! ;Kingyo Hime: Grandpa Goldfish! ;Ebisu: It's Kingyo Hime, what's the matter? ;Kingyo Hime: Come conquer the world with me! ;Ebisu: Sorry about that, after all I'm already old. ;Ebisu: Things like conquering the world should be left to the young ones. ;Kingyo Hime: Ehh... So it's better to ask younger people! ;Kingyo Hime: Hotarugusa! ;Kingyo Hime: Hotarugusa! ;Hotarugusa: Kingyo Hime-san? Is anything the matter? ;Kingyo Hime: Come conquer the world with me! ;Hotarugusa: Eh? Err... stuff like this, I... ;Hotarugusa: I'm just a... weak little yokai... ;Kingyo Hime: Hmm, so I should be asking young and strong yokai? ;Kingyo Hime: Otengu! ;Kingyo Hime: Otengu! ;Otengu: Who? ;Kingyo Hime: Look down! Down! ;Otengu: Hmm? And who is this shorty? ;Kingyo Hime: Who's the runt?! I'm Kingyo Hime, the strongest yokai in all of Arakawa! ;Kingyo Hime: Come conquer the world with me! ;Otengu: Arakawa. This kid says she's the strongest yokai in all of Arakawa. ;Arakawa no Aruji: Haah? The strongest yokai in all of Arakawa? ;Arakawa no Aruji: Hmm? ;Kingyo Hime: Wah! ;Arakwa no Aruji: And here I was thinking who it could be, turns out it was this little shorty. ;Kingyo Hime: It hurts it hurts it hurts! ;Arakawa no Aruji: What are you doing here? Hurry up and get back and stay there. ;Kingyo Hime: Wah! You just wait, I'll conquer the world one day, and when it comes I won't go easy on you! ;Arakawa no Aruji: Really, making a ruckus here and there every day. ;Otengu: She's going to Black Night Mountain isn't she? It's quite dangerous there... ;Otengu: But it shouldn't be a cause for worry. ;Arakawa no Aruji: I'll take a look. ;Otengu: Good luck! ---- ;Ichitaro: The colour of this one is pretty good! Let's just buy this red one. ;Nitaro: Ichitaro nii-san, why did you decide that by yourself? ;Santaro: Yeah yeah! You haven't asked for our input! ;Ichitaro: The teachings say so, when it's a critical moment you have to listen to the elder brother. ;Nitaro, Santaro: They didn't say that at all! ;Ichitaro: Nitaro, Santaro, are you dissatisfied with this colour? ;Nitaro: Red is too bright! ;Ichitaro: Exactly, we want to be the most noticeable in Heian-kyo! ;Kohaku: It seems that the Kamaitachi are fighting again. ;Nitaro: I don't want it! ;Seimei: Hmm... ;Nitaro: If you like it that much, then Ichitaro nii-san can wear it by himself! ;Kohaku: Seimei-sama, should we take a look? ;Ichitaro: The teachings say---! ;Santaro: ---They didn't! ;Seimei: Don't worry, leave it to them to solve it by themselves. ;Nitaro: Get off my head right now! ;Santaro: I don't want to be on the very bottom either! Both of you get offf! ---- ;Ichitaro: Chimaki! ;Ichitaro: Even though I want to eat this every day, ;Nitaro: Yet we have to wait one year, ;Santaro: But the moment is finally come! ;Ichitaro: Okami-san, 20 nikuchimaki! ;Nitaro: Nikuchimaki?! ;Ichitaro: Any objections?! ;Nitaro: It's gotta be amaichimaki! ;Santaro: Let's buy both, both! ;Ichitaro: Amaichimaki? Who wants to buy that?! ;Kohaku: The Kamaitachi are arguing again. ;Santaro: I've had enough of being on the bottom! ;Ichitaro: The teachings say! ;Seimei: Yep. ;Nitaro, Santaro: No they didn't! ---- ;Nitaro: That guy, could he be...? ;Ichitaro: S-Shuten Doji. ;Santaro: Eh? That one, the legendary one that's even scarier than Enma-sama! ;Santaro: Wah! What to do? ;Ichitaro: He's looking over here! ;Santaro: Hey! Don't shiver! It's tough down here. ;Nitaro: Run quickly. ;Ichitaro: It's time for you to show your power down there! ;Ichitaro, Nitaro: Run quickly! ;Santaro: Uwahhh! ;Kohaku: This time they're in sync huh. ;Seimei: This would be the so-called, in critical moments, there would still be agreement between brothers. ;Text： In critical moments, there would still be agreement between brothers. }} |-|Specials= - Crew Visit 2 = The actors want the director to add in fight scenes? ;Shuten: Not a single fight, what kind of show is this? ;Ibaraki: Exactly! ;Ibaraki: Without a duel between I and mine friend, what would be the meaning of this show? ;Ibaraki: Director! You must film the moment that I fall at my friend's feet. ;Shuten: Oi oi, that's not the point idiot. ;Ibaraki: Oh my friend, thinking about being able to fight you in front of the camera - ;Ibaraki: I can barely contain myself. ;Director: Y-you two, please calm yourselves. ;Director: Our show is supposed to be a light and interesting healing-type tanpen anime! ;Director: Stuff like fights... ;Director: How about we add them to the main story/TV length anime? ;Shuten, Ibaraki: What? ---- The actors' mass strike? ;Sweeper: Time to eat! ;Cast: What? It's ikura sushi again? ;Kingyo Hime: Ever since joining the cast a month ago, ;Kingyo Hime: We've eaten ikura sushi every day. ;Kocho no Sei: Yeah, it's fine when eating in-game to recharge stamina. ;Kocho no Sei: But eating them every day when filming is too... ;Hotarugusa: I wanna eat Orochi sashimi... - Easter Egg 1 = ;Seimei: Who knew that Hiromasa would place such a bet. ;Seimei: Rather surprising. ;Hiromasa: Oi oi, do you mean to say that I have too much time on my hands? ;Hiromasa: I also have a lot of work, for example... ;Seimei: For example...? ;Seimei: Looking for the truth? ;Hiromasa: Hey, an onmyoji searching for the truth has to do a lot of work okay. ;Seimei: Right... ;Seimei: The next episode- ;Seimei: Let's look forward to it. - Easter Egg 2 = ;Kohaku: For a girl, ;Kohaku: To fail at weight loss without knowing why, ;Kohaku: It probably would be a big shock. ;Seimei: But excessive dieting isn't good either. ;Seimei: Isn't there a saying, ;Seimei: That only when you're sated do you have the strength to lose weight? ;Kohaku: That would be a paradox! ;Kohaku: But someone so cute, ;Kohaku: But that has such a scary attribute without knowing, ;Kohaku: Would that be cute or sad? ;Seimei: So, let's hide this from her. ;Kohaku: Wait a second, is this really okay? ;Kohaku: But, I guess this is the nicest thing to do... ;Kohaku: Then, let's look forward to the next episode! - Easter Egg 3 = ;Hakuro: This shouldn't count as Master Kuro Seimei being struck by Yao Bikuni. ;Hotarugusa: He got struck by justice~ ;Hakuro: It feels like if he didn't agree to it, ;Hakuro: Yao Bikuni would say something even scarier. ;Hotarugusa: So what do we call this... ;Hakuro: Aged ginger is more pungent. (the older the wiser) ;Hotarugusa: Yep yep. ;Hakuro: But it'll be Hotarugusa's turn next episode. ;Hakuro: I'm a bit excited but also worried. ;Hotarugusa: Master Hakuro you're worried for me? I'm so happy. ;Hakuro: Wait ;Hakuro: Then, let's cheer on little Hotarugusa for the next episode. - Easter Egg 4 = ;Kaguya Hime: It looks like Hotarugusa struck others without a hitch. ;Kaguya Hime: Except it doesn't count as a victory at all. ;Momo no Sei: But ;Momo no Sei: Ms. Kingyo Hime was unexpectedly pure-hearted. ;Kaguya Hime: It really isn't because she was scared? ;Kaguya Hime: And it looks like her relationship with Aragawa no Aruji isn't very good. ;Momo no Sei: Could it be how two people fated to fall in love would start by despising each other? ;Momo no Sei: That kind of story setting? ;Kaguya Hime: But Kaguya Hime's situation isn't like that at all? (third person) ;Momo no Sei: That's right. ;Momo no Sei: Although they always have such a rotten expression, (Mannendake) ;Momo no Sei: But it seems that they also a mutual understanding. ;Kaguya Hime: So Kingyo Hime shouldn't be worried, but admire it instead. ;Momo no Sei: Sigh~ Then let's look forward to the next episode. - Easter Egg 5 = - Crew Visit 3 = - Easter Egg 6 = - Easter Egg 7 = - Easter Egg 8 = - Easter Egg 9 = }} |-|Season 2=